


you know i love it (so please don't stop)

by theworldabouttodawn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Based on a True Story, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, a real place, bad daddy's burger bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/pseuds/theworldabouttodawn
Summary: It’s one of those fancy burgers, with thick patties and a giant bun and Tyson can barely get his hands around it, let alone even dream of fitting it in his mouth.Gabe looks up from his own sliders, which he’s devouring with enviable ease. “Oh, is Daddy too big for you?” he asks.And you know what? Tyson doesn’t give a shit about the whole not-a-thing he’s got going on with Gabe right now because god, does he want to punch that shit-eating grin right off Gabe’s beautiful face.





	you know i love it (so please don't stop)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seggybenns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seggybenns/gifts).



> here’s the weird thing about birthdays when you technically live only twenty minutes from each other: you’re never both in town when said birthdays occur. anyways happy birthday again i love you, have this fic that is totally not drawn from personal experiences at all no sirree
> 
> also sorry this is late
> 
> thanks to sammie for betaing (your commentary? fucking priceless)
> 
> title from "make me feel" by janelle monáe

Here’s the thing: Tyson never thought he had a daddy kink. He’s given it some thought, sure, even tried it a few times. On his own, of course. He might be able to embarrass himself in literally any situation imaginable, but he draws the line at calling a hookup “daddy” and then risking said hookup thinking Tyson _has_ a daddy kink. 

Unnamed hookup, of course. Just a rando off the street. Not someone he works with and sees everyday who shares two best friends with him and has also been the object of his affections for the past three years. Of course not. He would _never_.

But that’s beside the point. The point here is that Tyson does _not_ have a daddy kink.

That’s kind of hard to remember, though, when Gabe Landeskog is sitting across from him in this _fucking_ Bad Daddy’s, and Tyson can’t even remember what city they’re in today, but Gabe saw it and thought it was a _great idea_ for dinner.

The food’s _good_ , which is the first affront. No place called Bad Daddy’s should have legitimately good food. Despite not being dessert, the sweet potato fries Tyson orders are amazing, and he steals a few tater tots from Gabe, and they’re pretty good too.

The burger he ordered, though? It’s one of those _fancy_ burgers, with thick patties and a giant bun and Tyson can barely get his hands around it, let alone even _dream_ of fitting it in his mouth.

Gabe looks up from his own sliders, which he’s devouring with enviable ease. “Oh, is Daddy too big for you?” he asks.

And you know what? Tyson doesn’t give a _shit_ about the whole not-a-thing he’s got going on with Gabe right now because _god_ , does he want to punch that shit-eating grin right off Gabe’s beautiful face.

“Shut the fuck up,” he mutters instead, acutely aware of all the blood rushing to his face. He turns to inspect his fork and knife a bit too closely, trying to hide the blush. Maybe he can – cut it, somehow? Eat the burger like a bougie fuck? Tyson thinks he can justify being a bougie fuck. He’s a multimillionaire, professional athlete, one of the faces of the franchise and all that.

But there’s something in Gabe’s teasing tone, a _challenge_ underlying his words, and damn if Tyson’s ever backed down from a challenge. Mama didn’t raise no quitter. (She might have raised a fool, but that, again, is beside the damn point here.)

“I’m gonna try my _damnedest_ to fit Daddy in my mouth,” he all but growls, lifting the burger to his mouth and trying again.

It’s even harder this time around, though, because now Gabe is _waggling his eyebrows_ at him, watching with exaggerated rapt intensity as Tyson squishes the buns and bites down. He still doesn’t really succeed, but he tried, and that’s what matters.

Oh, and here’s another thing: Tyson doesn’t miss the way Gabe’s eyes track the sauce dripping down his wrist. 

So that’s, apparently, a thing that is happening.

He meets Gabe’s eyes and takes another bite.

And then Gabe _smiles_ , slow, like he’s savouring it. “Enjoying Daddy, huh? Is Daddy’s meat good?”

Tyson swears to God, he’s going to murder Gabriel Landeskog at some point, probably. But somehow the joke still hit _something_ in him. And he swallows the wrong way, almost choking on _“Daddy’s meat”_ , Jesus Christ.

Gabe’s definitely having too much fun with this. He finishes his last slider with relish and nods at Tyson’s burger. “You look like you like Daddy a lot, don’t you?”

And that’s it. That’s the last straw for Tyson, who puts down the burger, wipes his hands, and pulls out his phone like he’s got a call. “What’s that, Nate?” he says frantically. “You need me to – to – to wash your suit? Alright, I’m on my way.”

“You gotta go?” Gabe asks, voice dry as a desert. “I didn’t know you could wash suits.”

“Yeah, uh, I’m a certified dry cleaner, yeah,” Tyson babbles, and _okay_ he really needs to get the fuck out of here. “Sorry! It’s Nate, you know how he is, always a messy eater and all,” and dashes out the door. He’s not under any impressions that Gabe bought his story for even a second, but embarrassing himself is what he does best, and this is better than the alternative, at the very least.

Of course, Nate’s nowhere to be found when Tyson gets back to the hotel, because that’s just his luck tonight, isn’t it? So he decides to go take a cold shower, maybe get rid of the semi that he might have been sporting since Gabe started talking in the restaurant.

It doesn’t work. He might not be red anymore, once he steps out, but he’s still just as (figuratively) hot and bothered by the whole deal.

Then he hears a knock on his door. There’s a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he gets up and opens it anyways.

It’s Gabe, because who else would it be? Tyson wants to say something, _do_ something, but there’s a heat in Gabe’s eyes that leaves Tyson rooted where he stands.

“I feel like we left something unfinished,” Gabe says, pushing past Tyson into his hotel room, and oh, this is new. There usually isn’t ever any talking when they – well, when they do this.

So he thinks he can be forgiven for being a little taken back. “Left a little what now?” he asks, still missing the plot a bit.

Gabe shrugs his jacket off and _stalks_ closer to Tyson, who tries his best to meet him head on. Even with how much he _wants_ , it’s hard to face Gabe when he’s like this. Tyson’s probably been sleeping with him for a year, but the _look_ in his eyes, the way it transforms Gabe’s face – it’s too much, and Tyson doesn’t think anyone’s looked at him this way before in the waking world.

“So, a daddy kink, huh?” Gabe says, low and sultry, caging Tyson against the door. “You never told me about that.”

“I don’t –” but Tyson knows that protesting is useless. And he doesn’t want to, really, not when it gets him Gabe pressed up against him like this, the scent of his cologne strong in the air between them and his dick already half-hard against Tyson’s thigh.

Gabe kisses him then, grasping at Tyson’s shoulder, bicep, hair. His hands are everywhere, and it’s more intense than _anything_ Tyson’s felt in his life. There’s something charged in this kiss, something _more_ that –

“Please,” Tyson gasps out. Gabe swallows the word, but Tyson doesn’t doubt for a second that Gabe heard him, not when Gabe roughly snaps their hips together like _that_.

“Please what?” Gabe asks, pulling away. He doesn’t go too far, though, still leaning in so they’re breathing the same air.

Nevertheless, he chuckles when Tyson whines and strains forward, trying to capture his lips again. “Gabe,” Tyson groans, “come _on_ , please.”

“Please _what_?” Gabe repeats. Then he sobers, suddenly, and asks, “Wait, unless I’ve been reading this wrong, and you don’t–”

“Please, _daddy_ ,” and it slips out, it really does, and Tyson would swear all over again if he had the brainpower that he doesn’t have a daddy kink.

But it’s different when it’s Gabe, looking the way he does and trusting Tyson just as much as Tyson trusts him, and Tyson thinks that Gabe might be the exception to all his rules.

“Yeah, okay, good,” Gabe says, snapping back into form. But there’s a note of command in his voice now, something almost like his captain voice but _not_. “You’re so good, Tys, so good for me,” and he’s already working on the buttons of Tyson’s shirt, diving back in for a searing kiss that leaves its brand upon Tyson’s heart as surely as any of the other million things Gabe does.

Tyson gets the feeling. He can’t get enough of Gabe right now, scrabbling at his shirt and his torso and trying to get to skin, but it’s just so _hard_ when Gabe’s touching him like he’s something to be cherished. He can’t focus, what with Gabe all around him, taking up all of his senses–

Gabe pulls back again, pushing Tyson’s shirt off his shoulders and smoothing his hands over Tyson’s arms. “Hey, hey, Tys, slow down,” Gabe whispers. “We’ve got time.”

And that isn’t how it usually is either. It’s usually quick, hurried, hot and sticky and fierce, but wordless and _fast_ , and now Gabe is telling him to – to slow down? Tyson doesn’t do slow. He _can’t_ do slow, he’ll lose himself in it.

He means to say all this, but what comes out instead is a wordless whine, and he pitches forward bonelessly to catch Gabe’s lips again, overwhelmed.

Gabe seems unfazed, whispering, “It’s okay. I’m here. We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to. I’m here, babe, I’m here.”

He sounds so _earnest_ , and it might be breaking Tyson’s heart right now. And he can’t find the words – he hasn’t been able to really find _any_ words tonight, not while this is happening, and isn’t _that_ new for him – so he just clutches the fabric of Gabe’s shirt and (maybe) sobs out another “Daddy, please, I want.”

It’s so much. Everything is so much, even when Gabe gently kisses him and leads him over to the bed, lays him out and oh so carefully strips him bare. Tyson can barely muster enough coherency to respond. Maybe it’s the pet names Gabe seems to be so keen on lavishing on him. Maybe it’s the way Gabe holds himself away from Tyson, making him beg. Or maybe it’s just that everything they’ve been dancing around is coming to a head now, and Tyson doesn’t think he can handle it.

“Come here,” he says, making grabby hands when Gabe gets up to strip.

Gabe quirks an eyebrow at him. “Come here, _what_?”

And Tyson knows he’s flushing again, but he can’t bring himself to care this time around when he repeats, “come here, daddy, _please_ , please let me touch you.”

To his delight, Gabe comes readily. He blankets Tyson’s body with his own, settling on top of him, and kisses him like they have all the time on the world. Which they might, really, but Tyson feels like there’s been enough foreplay and his dick is really ready to get on with the main attraction now.

That’s not to say, of course, that the feeling of Gabe’s bare chest against his own doesn’t send sparks flying through his body, because it does _every time_. Yet this, again, is new. Gabe kisses his way down Tyson’s chest slowly, leaving his mark like he wants to return someday.

Then he pauses above Tyson’s dick. For his part, Tyson is trying very valiantly not to just shove up into the warm wet heat that he knows is waiting for him, but it gets harder and harder by the second when Gabe’s blue eyes are fixed so intensely on him and he can’t stop picturing what it’s going to look like, when Gabe _finally_ sinks down on him.

“Daddy, please!” and this time it doesn’t take any thinking. It just slips out, unbidden, and Gabe grins a wicked smile that itself has Tyson’s toes curling before he takes all of Tyson’s dick in one long swallow.

And _god_ , is Gabe good at this. The things he does with his tongue are _sinful_ , and Tyson’s brain definitely shorts out when Gabe opens up his throat or something, hallowing his cheeks and looking like the very picture of every single one of Tyson’s wet dreams.

It’s too much to handle, and he’s suddenly gasping, “Daddy, please, no, it’s too much, I can’t – I don’t want to come this quickly–” and Gabe pulls off at the very last second, fingers tight around the base of Tyson’s cock to keep him from coming.

“Just let me take care of you,” Gabe says, jacking Tyson achingly slowly. “Let me handle it. You’re being so good.”

Tyson nods, feeling tears on his cheeks. “Okay,” he says shakily. “I trust you, Daddy.”

“Good,” Gabe says, and it’s softer than Tyson would have ever expected.

Then he goes back down, and all of Tyson’s thoughts are driven out of his mind in one fell swoop. Only a few more flicks of Gabe’s tongue, and that’s it – all of Tyson’s nerves are on fire, everything is so much, and he comes down Gabe’s throat.

Gabe swallows, catching the last few drops of Tyson’s come on his tongue and licking his lips as if he’s savouring the taste. “That was so good,” he says, and his voice is so hoarse. Their teammates are all gonna know exactly what they were doing, and fuck if that doesn’t send a little thrill through Tyson’s body.

He props himself up on one elbow as soon as he’s able, once the aftershocks stop making his body feel like rubber. “Come up here, Gabe, let me get you–”

“No, it’s okay, just stay still–” and Gabe’s already coming on Tyson’s chest before he can even react. It’s okay, though, because Gabe sweeps down and kisses him almost as soon as he can. And the kisses are lazy, languid, liquid, but they’re _there_ , and this never happens.

This is the part where Gabe would get up and leave, and they’d have breakfast tomorrow and go through their pregame routines as if nothing had happened.

But as the come cools on Tyson’s chest, Gabe _stays_. He stays, and they make out and shoot the shit, and it’s so _comfortable_. It’s everything Tyson has ever wanted, and even though he’s exhausted, he doesn’t want to fall asleep.

He still does, eventually. And something jolts him awake in the middle of the night. There’s something he has to tell Gabe, something _important_ , something he’s been thinking this entire time–

“For the record, I really don’t have a daddy kink,” he grumbles, but he still snuggles closer against Gabe’s bare back.

“Mmhmm,” Gabe hums. “Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah she made us go eat at bad daddy’s burger bar which is a Real Fucking Place in our hometown and also she wouldn’t stop making daddy jokes.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://olllmaatta.tumblr.com)


End file.
